Patapon 2 Materials
Introduction :Other than in Patapon 1 resources for building/evolving Patapon and Rarepons are no longer strictly mathematics. Instead, the Evolution Map tells you which resources are needed to create or improve them, when they are highlighted for you. Of course, the items have a certain "level", depending on their rarity and ease of acquisition. :All resources are listed in increasing level in their respective groups. List of Materials Meats Cafeteria Meat "The elders tell the young Patapons, "If it fills your stomach, don't complain." Everyone must eat this meat sometime." Tender Meat "Patapons love this soft, luscious meat, but they can rarely eat it, even on their birthdays." Succulent Meat "This legendary marbled meat melts like cotton candy, but Patapons prefer a heartier meal." Mystery Meat "Tribal records make no reference to this elusive meat. As rumors go, it's said it tastes like chicken." Demon Steak "A succulent mear full of flavor and a deliciously hypnotizing aroma. Rumored to eternally haunt those who taste its meaty goodness." '' ---- Hides Berara Hide ''"A heavy greasy hide, delicately treated by the finest artisans in Patapolis." Gotsutsu Hide "A hide scarred with an uneven surface. The hide is so thick and tough it's difficult to treat it cleanly." Subebe Hide "A beautiful, smooth hide. Patapons never stop fighting each other to obtain its silky warmth." Mezura Hide "An extremely rare hide. Many go in search of it in the hopes that it will make them extremely wealthy." Demon Hide "A suspicious, gaudil-colored hide. Its glossy texture makes it appear wet, but touching its softness leaves one with a sick feeling." ---- Fangs Kuneri Fang "A twisted but magnificent fang. When shaved down, it can make a good weapon to serve any warrior well." Itete Fang "A large sharp fang. It's said that you can know a hunter's true skill by how many of these he's had to remove from his neck." Do Patapons even have necks!? Gizaza Fang "The tip of this fang contains countless tiny barbs. Anyone pierced by this fang will pay a terrible price trying to remove it." Nazozo Fang "A fang of dark mysterious origins. It is said that whoever possesses this fang will be blessed with great fortune." Demon Fang "A strange fang from a hideous beast. It warps and bends in an unpleasant fashion before tapering to a sharp point.Considered to be very precious." ---- Bones Mudada Bone "A bone from a small animal, possibly after being killed by a larger animal. They are common in the Grass Village." Gashirin Bone "A large, sturdy bone. It is written that our ancient ancestors once used these bones as weapons." Dodeka Bone "A massive bone that fell after the death of a gigantic monster. In some regions, this huge bone is used as a central pillar in homes." Ottama Bone "A huge bone with an unusual shape. No one knows what part of the animal it came from." Demon Bone "A sinister bone. It's rumored that just holding it will make you nauseous. Indispensable for casting curses upon people.'' ---- Minerals Stone (Level 1) "A common stone, full of impurities, but vital nevertheless." *Sources: Commonly from Dragon bosses, grass, flowers, all Karmen structures, Kon Kimpon & Rumble Thump (Level 1-3) Hard Iron (Level 2) "Much blood has spilled in conflicts surrounding claims to this rare metal according to Zigoton myth." *Sources: Training: Juju Jungle Course, Training: Nanjaro Hill Course, Karmen Iron Walls, often from Dragon bosses, Kon Kimpon & Rumble Thump (Level 1-3) Titanium Ore (Level 3) "Legend has it that this tough, lightweight ore was granted to the Patapons by none other than Almighty." *Sources: Uncommonly from Dragon bosses, Weps, Kon Kimpon & Rumble Thump (Level 2-3) Mithril (Level 4) "This magical metal is the lightest and sturdiest of all. It is used to forge divine tools of war." *Sources: Rarely from Dragon bosses, Kon Kimpon & Rumble Thump (Level 3) Adamantine (Level 5) "A legendary ore born from the Earth, ranking number one in hardness and shine. Weapons made from this stone will possess a terrifying power." *Sources: Seldom from Dragon bosses ---- Woods Wood Branch (Level 1) "Available in abundance, except when you really need them." *Sources: Commonly from Gaeen bosses, grass, flowers, all Karmen structures Pan Pakapon & Ubo Bon (Level 1-3) Cherry Tree (Level 2) "According to legend, the ancient colossal cherry trees in the East are resting deities." *Sources: Commonly from Poocheeks, Often from Gaeen bosses, some Karmen structures Pan Pakapon & Ubo Bon (Level 1-3) Hinoki (Level 3) "Legends say that even the Mighty Great Patapon's home is made up of this sacred Hinoki timber." *Sources: Uncommonly from Poocheeks, Nanjaro Hill Course, uncommonly from Gaeen bosses, Weps, Pan Pakapon & Ubo Bon (Level 2-3) Super Cedar (Level 4) "The Mighty Patapon speaks of a legendary island where Super Cedars eternally watch over the forests." *Sources: Rarely from Gaeen bosses, Pan Pakapon & Ubo Bon (Level 3) Bowtie Tree (Level 5) "Long ago, a lone monk attained enlightenment beneath this massive tree. Its trunk, said to possess a special power, will stay fresh for eternity." *Sources: Seldom from Gaeen bosses ---- Vegetables Eyeball Cabbage (Level 1) "Every Patapon loves nice, fresh cabbage." *Sources: Rappapas, commonly from Kunel bosses, all Karmen buildings, Fah Zakpon & Pop Bean (Level 1-3) Blood Carrot (Level 2) "These carrots sprout en masse after a brutal battle." *Sources: Often from Kunel bosses, Fah Zakpon & Pop Bean (Level 1-3) Predator Pumpkin (Level 3) "Those who attempt to eat this unique vegetable end up being its prey." *Sources: Uncommonly from Kunel bosses, Weps, Fah Zakpon & Pop Bean (Level 2-3) Moor Morel (Level 4) "A potent morel that cause drowsiness on all that come across its scent. Accidentally eating one can cause strange behavior!" *Sources: Rarely from Kunel bosses, Fah Zakpon & Pop Bean (Level 3) Guddorian (Level 5) "Patapons dont know much about this demon fruit." *Sources: Seldom from Kunel bosses On a side note: Its name may be based on a Filipino fruit, Durian. ---- Seeds Kasu Seed (Level 1) "An ordinary, easy-to-acquire seed. It will put down sturdy roots in any kind of soil." *Sources: Commonly from Gancheeks, commonly from Shookle bosses Yoka Seed (Level 2) "A sturdy seed, capable of changing a desert into a flowerbed overnight. Mysterious traveling merchants are said to spread them on their travels." *Sources: Uncommonly from Gancheeks, often from Shookle bosses Deka Seed (Level 3) "A massive seed as large as a fist. It's covered with an extremely hard shell, so that no matter how hard you hit it, you can't split it in two." *Sources: Training: Nanjaro Hill Course, Weps, uncommonly from Shookle bosses Bibi Seed (Level 4) "A twisted seed, covered in countless thorns. The truth is, no one knows where it came from." *Sources: Rarely from Shookle bosses Mater Seed (Level 5) "The seed of Mater the Tree of Life. It's an extremely precious seed and its existence is symbol of hope for the Patapon's future." *Sources: Seldom from Shookle bosses ---- Alloys Blunt Alloy (Level 1) "This poorly-forged reject alloy still gets the job done." *Sources: Commonly from Parcheeks, commonly from Canno bosses, Ton Kampon & Fwoosh Famooze (Level 1) Hard Alloy (Level 2) "This expertly-forged alloy is a valuable resource." *Sources: Uncommonly from Parcheeks, often from Canno bosses, Ton Kampon & Fwoosh Famooze (Level 1, Level 2 (Hard Iron)) Awesome Alloy (Level 3) "This exceedingly rare high-quality steel is as precious as gold." *Sources: Uncommonly from Canno bosses, Weps, Ton Kampon & Fwoosh Famooze (Level 2, Level 3 (Hard Iron)) Magic Alloy (Level 4) "A magical alloy forged by Patapon ancestors during the tribe's peak." *Sources: Rarely from Canno bosses, Ton Kampon & Fwoosh Famooze (Level 2 (Mithril), Level 3) Demon's Ore (Level 5) "Magical steel, sealed by the ancestors of the Patapon race that flourished in ancient times." *Sources: Seldom from Canno bosses, Ton Kampon & Fwoosh Famooze (Level 3 (Adamantine)) ---- Juices Familiar Juice (Level 1) "Thin, transparent liquid. It doesn't really have a remarkable flavor, but drinking it while you are thirsty will refresh you instantly." *Sources: Babatos Zubattos, Dobattos, commonly from Ciokin bosses, Tsun Tsukupon & Juice Machine (Level 1-3) Hot Juice (Level 2) "Boiling juice capped by an unsteady mountain of froth. Blow on it before you drink it, or you might end up with severe burns." *Sources: Babatos, Zubattos, Dobattos, often from Ciokin Bosses, Tsun Tsukupon & Juice Machine (Level 1-3) Cold Juice (Level 3) "Juice that has been chilled too much and is on the verge of freezing. Just one sip will chill the body to the core and grant a severe ice cream headache." *Sources: Zubattos, Dobattos, uncommonly from Ciokin Bosses, Weps, Tsun Tsukupon & Juice Machine (Level 2-3) Rainbow Juice (Level 4) "A liquid that reflects the colours of the rainbow when hit by sunlight. Its seven sweet flavours are a pleasure for the palate." *Sources: Dobattos, Rarely from Ciokin Bosses, Tsun Tsukupon & Juice Machine (Level 3) Demon Juice (Level 5) "The mysterious-coloured vapour that pours from this brew gives it a dangerous atmosphere. Anyone who can stomach it is considered a brave warrior." *Sources: Seldom from Ciokin bosses Minigames The level of the materials you receive are dependent on *Level *Performance Pan Pakapon & Ubo Bon *Level 1-4 Meats *Level 1-4 Hides *Level 1-4 Fangs *Level 1-4 Bones *Level 1-4 Woods Fah Zakpon & Pop Bean *Level 1-4 Vegetables Kon Kimpon & Rumble Thump *Level 1-4 Minerals Ton Kampon & Fwoosh Famooze *Level 1-5 Alloys Tsun Tsukupon & Juice Machine *Level 1-4 Juices Farming While necessary for certain items, minigames do not yield as many resources as a properly farmed boss. Bosses automatically drop an item when staggered. By putting a status effect such as sleep, knockback or freeze before staggering the boss, a level 3+ item will be guaranteed. The most effective combination is Moriussoo (tree) and Mashuriro (mushroom). Moriussoo;s Cnc is 200%, the highest of any Rarepon and the stat which regulates stagger. Mashuriro specializes in both sleep and knockback effects, making them the most multi-purpose Rarepon for inflicting status effects. Yumipon are the ideal Class to evolve, as they all can hit when attacking, have the greatest range of attack (both near and far targets) and shoot thrice when in fever mode. Just remember to have a melee squad to pick up all the loot. As each boss is associated with a single item, you will need to be sure to choose the right one: *Meats: Manboth/Manboroth *Hides: Goruru/Garuru *Fangs: Centura/Darantula *Bones: Mochichichi/Fenicchi *Minerals: Dodonga/Majidonga/Kacchindonga *Woods: Gaeen/Dogaeen *Vegetables: Zaknel/Dokaknel *Seeds: Shookle/Shooshookle *Alloys: Kanogias/Ganodias *Juices: Ciokina/Cioking Once you have a full squad of Yumipons evolved, focus on the second tier bosses. Their increased health means they can withstand more damage, which means more materials. Evolution These materials will help your Patapons level up, and become Rarepons. There are 16 to choose from, and depending on the Rarepon and the Class, specific materials will have to be used to upgrade them. Rarepons start off at Level 1, reach mature age at Level 5 and show their full potiental at Level 10. Classes *Yaripon: Minerals and Fangs *Tatepon: Meats and Minerals *Yumipon: Fangs and Bones *Kibapon: Bones and Woods *Dekapon: Hides and Meats *Megapon: Woods and Vegetables *Toripon: Vegetables and Alloys *Robopon: Alloys and Hides *Mahopon: Seeds and Juices Trivia *Most of the minigames only get you Level 1-4 materials. For most Level 5 materials, bosses have to be defeated to retrieve them or the Hero Patapon must go into the Patagate. *Ton Kampon & Fwoosh Famooze minigame requires Ka-ching as well as minerals, but can make alloys and equipment. *Shuraba Yapon & Kururu Beruru requires some Level 1-3 materials to earn Ka-ching to support the other minigames and Patapon development. *Seeds are the only materials not obtained through minigames. *Only all Hides, Fangs, Bones and Juices look the same in art to materials of the same type. *There is a colour scheme in all the types of materials except for Woods and Vegetables. Many of the types of materials have only some of the colours listed below, such as Meats, Minerals, Seeds and Alloys. The purple colour for Level 5 of most of the types of materials represent demons, hence the namesake for most of the Level 5 materials. **Level 1: White **Level 2: Green **Level 3: Red **Level 4: Yellow **Level 5: Purple (Demon) See Also *Shadow Edge's Item List es:Materiales Patapon Category:Featured Article Category:Patapon 2 Category:Materials